Love Bites
by Minori Ainsworth
Summary: [Castiel x OC x Rin] Mudarme a Denver fue el peor error de mi vida, desde ese momento mi corazón se llenó de soledad y de tristeza, abandonar a mis amigos de Iwatobi sin aviso alguno... Con una repentina noticia de mudanza, Minori Morinaga y su hermana regresan a Iwatobi al inicio de su segundo año de clases, ¿Como reaccionarán al saber que sus amigos han cambiado mucho?
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hey!**_

_**Bueno, he visto **__**BASTANTES**__** Crossovers (Algunos raros a mi parecer xD), así que me dije: Ya que hay varios Crossovers distintos, ¿Por qué no hacer un Crossover entre Free! y Corazón de Melón? Además, ¡La imaginación no tiene límites! :D Lo hago aquí porque, si soy muy honesta conmigo misma, ya no le veo la diversión el hacer fics con el MCL Editor. (Respeto a quienes les guste, simplemente a mi ya no me gusta).**_

_**Explico:**_

_**Esto se me ocurrió a merced de un sueño que tuve con respecto al episodio 16 de Corazón de Melón, mientras más veía ese sueño, más ideas se me ocurrieron.**_

_**Otro detalle es que ya algunos se deben de acordar de mi fic "Un Amor Inseparable", de Corazón de Melón, lo di por **__**descontinuado**__** ya que esa historia no la tenía bien desarrollada.**_

_**Okey, al grano (xD).  
Este fic será **__**Castiel x OC x Rin**__**, se basará en la primera temporada de "Free!", por ahora empezaremos con el prólogo. Depende de que tan bien se acepte este fic, lo continuaré.  
Agradezco a Natsuki007 por los consejos de redacción que me dio tiempo atrás, eres la mejor~ ;3 Pasen y lean, ¡Espero les guste!**_

* * *

Cuatro años deprimentes alejados de mis amigos, mi ciudad y país natal pasaron en mi vida.

Era muy callada, apenas si quiera tenía amigas, todo mi ser lleno de un sentimiento de desconfianza hacia todo el mundo dejando de lado a mi familia, me era inevitable. Me traicionaron y lastimaron tantas veces, que ya para mí ni valía la pena mostrar mi cálida y alegre sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Minori Morinaga, tengo 17 años y tengo 1.65 metros de estatura. Mi cabello es color rubio, largo hasta la cintura y ojos grisáceos como la oscuridad. Mi pasión es la música, pero mi más grande pasión es la natación, más que todo el estilo libre (Crol), cada vez que nado me siento relajada… Me siento en libertad…

Pero al mudarme, lo que sentía se desvaneció.

He me aquí en Denver, Colorado, asistiendo a mi último día de clases en el Instituto Sweet Amoris, con una ráfaga de viento otoñal golpeando mi rostro y moviendo con lentitud mi rubio y largo cabello. Mis grisáceos ojos cerrados con mi expresión facial relajada, escuchando a través de mis audífonos tipo casco a mi banda favorita **"Style Five"**, era lo único que me alegraba y me distraía del vacío que siento en mi interior. Con la torpeza de tener los ojos cerrados choque ligeramente con alguien, y era quien esperaba.

Mi novio, Castiel Leunam. _**(N/A: Pondré los diálogos en ingles, pero al lado pondré la traducción. Es lógico que hablen ingles, es América**__** pls xD).**_

— **Hey honey, are you okay? You look distracted today… (****Hey cariño, ¿Estás bien? Te ves distraída****…) **—Dijo el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja.

— **Yeah… Don't worry, i'm fine. (Si…No te preocupes, estoy bien.) **—Contesté desviando la mirada.

De por sí mi ingles era muy bueno, a pesar de que mi nacionalidad es japonesa, cuatro años ayudan bastante…Caminamos otro poco y llegamos a las puertas del instituto. De por sí una alegre Rosalya De Meihan _**(N/A: Creo que así era su apellido… :/ )**_nos esperaba en la entrada junto con Lysandro Ainsworth, el mejor amigo de Castiel.

Mientras Castiel, Lysandro y Rosalya conversaban entre ellos, yo pensaba en mis verdaderos amigos, Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki y sobre todo, Rin Matsuoka, mi primer amor. Siempre me preguntaba desde que me fui qué habrá sido de ellos, los extrañaba, pero extrañaba mucho más a Rin, más de lo que una persona podría extrañar a otra. Al llegar al aula, coloqué mi mochila en mi mesa y saqué mi libreta, en donde componía mis canciones. Al abrirla cayó una foto al suelo, la recogí y no pude evitar ponerme un poco nostálgica, era la foto de cuando los chicos ganaron el relevo… Recuerdo que le insistí al entrenador Sasabe que me diera una copia de la foto, salíamos todos, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin, mi hermana Antonella y yo, todos muy felices…¿Hace cuanto toda esa felicidad se desvaneció? No lo sé…

* * *

_**~Flashback~ (N/A: Esta parte tendrá un poco de referencia a un RinHaru doujinshi llamado "One More Romance").**_

_**Estábamos Rin y yo en el patio de la escuela, contemplando el aún no floreciente árbol que había ahí, me dijo que quería decirme algo, de por sí estaba confundida, porque ya Haru y Makoto sabían "Eso" que quería decirme, ¿Acaso no participará al relevo? Estaba un poco nerviosa, él es mi mejor amigo a parte de Haru, Makoto y Nagisa…**_

— _**Sabes… Yo no estudiaré aquí en Iwatobi en la secundaria… —Rompió el silencio el peli-magenta.**_

— _**¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Lo miré algo sorprendida.**_

— _**Después del relevo me mudaré a Australia, e iré a una escuela de natación. —Dijo, aún mirando el gran árbol.— Me esforzaré para poder cumplir mi sueño de ser Nadador Olímpico. —Dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Me deprimí por esa noticia, me enorgullece que quiera cumplir su sueño, pero… Se irá… Me abandonará…**_

— _**¿Haru y Makoto lo saben? —Es lo único que alcancé a decir.**_

— _**Pues, si… Pero, no sabía cómo decírtelo a ti… —Contestó nervioso.**_

_**Espera… ¿Qué? "No sabía cómo decírtelo a ti…" ¿Qué significa eso?**_

— _**¿A qué te refieres? —Contesté, alzando un poco la voz.— Somos amigos, ¿No? ¿Por qué se te hizo difícil decirme? ¡¿Qué tengo de diferente entre Haru y Makoto?! —Lo miré enojada, con ganas de llorar.**_

_**Él me miraba sorprendido, sin saber que contestar. Estaba molesta, ¿Qué tenía de diferente entre Haru y Makoto? ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigos?**_

— _**Bueno yo… —Desvió la mirada, ¿Nervioso?— E-Es que…**_

— _**¿Rin?**_

— _**¡Tú me gustas! —Soltó sin dudar.**_

_**Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.**_

_**¿Yo le gustaba? Él… ¿Corresponde a mis sentimientos?**_

— _**M-Me gustas… —Repitió.— No como amigos… Como más que amigos… Podría decir que… M-Me he enamorado de ti… —Dijo nervioso.— Heheh… Es raro, ¿No? Creí que tu-**_

— _**¿Y me lo dices ahora? —Murmuré.**_

— _**¿Qué?**_

— _**¡¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?! Te irás pronto… Nos abandonarás… —Miré al suelo.— ¡Me abandonarás! —Exclamé triste y enojada, no me di cuenta que ya las lágrimas se desprendían de mis ojos.— N-No sé cuando volverás… Tú-**_

_**Me interrumpió, tomando mis manos y depositando un beso en mis labios.**_

_**Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo aún estaba sorprendida, ¡Me estaba besando! ¡Era mi primer beso!**_

_**Cortó el beso, y me miró algo nervioso.**_

— _**B-Bueno yo… Espero no te haya molestado… —Dijo.**_

_**Mi cara ardía de lo rojas que estaban mis mejillas, no me molestó, pero… Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza…**_

— _**Quisiera… —Me miró a los ojos.— Quisiera que… Cuando nos volviéramos a ver… Hagamos más de estas cosas… Me gustaría muchas veces, la próxima ver que te vea. —Dijo.**_

_**Ok, mi cara iba a explotar de la vergüenza, ¡Era muy adorable! Pero… Mi cara arde del sonrojo… Él rió al ver mi expresión.**_

— _**Esto es romántico… ¿No crees? —Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. Rió.**_

— _**¡No te rías de mí! —Hice un puchero.**_

_**Él rió de nuevo, mientras yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.**_

— _**Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no se notará tu lindura. —Contestó, haciéndome sonrojar.— Ven, hay que irnos, ¡Los chicos nos están esperando! —Dijo alegre, tomando mi mano.**_

_**La acepté con gusto y nos fuimos, tomados de la mano.**_

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

* * *

Eran buenos tiempos… Quisiera regresar al pasado, en cuando todo iba como la seda, en cuando yo era feliz…

Un año después de ese momento Rin volvió, pero, su actitud era… Diferente…

* * *

_**~Flashback: Un año después de la partida de Rin~**_

_**Los días sin Rin eran solitarios para mí, aún así me seguía juntando con Haru, Makoto, y Nagisa, pero extrañaba demasiado a Rin…**_

_**Estaba en la escuela, mirando al árbol en el que siempre nos reuníamos todos, me llenaba de nostalgia, ya que aquí fue donde Rin me besó. Una bufanda cubría mi cuello, gracias al puñetero de frío que hacía por ser otoño, el viento soplaba, mientras cerré los ojos y me sumergía en la tranquilidad del ambiente.**_

— _**¿Minori? —Dijo una voz en mi espalda.**_

_**Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, esa voz… Me volteé y me encontré con sus ojos rojos como cerezas, mirándome un poco sorprendido.**_

— _**¡¿Rin?! —Dije sorprendida. Sonreí.— ¡Rin! —Corrí a él y lo abracé, el no dudó ni un segundo en responder al abrazo, pero algo no andaba bien, ¿Estaba llorando hace rato? Lo miré, y tenía su mirada perdida.— Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre?**_

— _**Nada, ¡Si no que mi arduo entrenamiento se fue al diablo tan solo hace diez minutos atrás! —Dijo bastante enojado, soltándome bruscamente. **__**(N/A: Se refiere a la competencia que tuvo contra Haru).**_

— _**Rin… Por favor calm-**_

— _**¡Ni te atrevas a decir que me calme, Minori! —Gritó.— De seguro ya no te gusto, ¿Cierto? Debes odiarme… —Dijo casi murmurándolo. Me alejé, estaba asustada obviamente.**_

_**Este no era el Rin que conocía…**_

_**Su mente reaccionó, y vio como me alejé con temor. Me abrazó rápidamente, ya que pues mis ojos empezaron a soltar lágrimas de tristeza, de miedo.**_

— _**L-Lo siento, Minori… —Murmuró.— Es que… Estaba asustado, ¿Entiendes? Por eso no llamé para decir que volvía… —Noté sinceridad en su voz, el Rin que conocía volvió.— Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…**_

— _**¡Eso jamás! —Dije.**_

— _**D-Debo irme… Mañana me iré de nuevo… —Dijo, deprimido.**_

— _**Oh… Bueno, aún así, ¡No te rindas en la natación! Quiero volver a nadar contigo cuando nos volvamos a ver… —Dije con una sonrisa.**_

— _**¡Claro que nadaremos juntos! ¡Me gustaría nadar con la chica más linda del mundo! —Dijo con más ánimo, me sonrojé y nos reímos.**_

— _**Te extrañaré, Rin… —Le di un beso en la mejilla, ocasionándole un sonrojo leve.**_

— _**También te extrañaré, Mimi. —Contestó.— Y créeme, que cuando volvamos a nadar juntos…**_

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

* * *

— …**Te mostraré una vista que nunca antes hayas visto…** —Murmuré.

Castiel, Lysandro y Rosalya me miraron con una ceja alzada, ¿Me escucharon?

— **Speaking in japanese again? (¿Hablando otra vez en japonés?) **—Dijo Rosalya intrigada.

— **Are you sure you're okay, honey? (¿Estás segura de que estas bien cariño?) **—Preguntó Castiel.

— **Jeez… i'm okay, i just… I just need to be alone. (Dios… Estoy bien, Solo… Solo necesito estar sola.) **—Contesté, tomé mis cosas y salí del aula.

No sé por qué se sorprenden de que yo hable japonés, ellos saben que provengo de allá…

Pero necesitaba estar sola, quería irme de aquí, irme a Iwatobi, regresar con mis amigos, regresar a mi hogar…

* * *

_**No estoy segura si esto si quiera es un prólogo, es jodidamente largo… xD**_

_**Puse en negrita los diálogos para que entiendan cual es cada cosa, y ya saben que deben usar su imaginación en cuanto a los diálogos en español, japonés pls~ xD  
(Antes que nada, quiero recordar que **__**SI SE**__** que Corazón de Melón se basa en Francia, pero yo puse Denver porque quise (?) xD)**_

_**¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Lo continúo?**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Un tomatazo? ¿Una monedita? :c (?)**_

_**Bueno, dependiendo a sus reviews, yo continuaré, su opinión es muy importante para mí, quisiera saber que opinan, ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¡Nos leemos! ;3**_


	2. C1: Rupturas y Agradables Encuentros

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Iré directo al grano, agradezco mucho a quienes hayan leído el prólogo del fic, ya hasta vi los favorites y follows~ uwu_**

**_Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic. Voy a centrarme primero en Corazón de Melón (También un poco en Free!, claro) y a partir del segundo capítulo estará centrado en Free! como tal. _**

**Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

**- Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.**

**_Pasen y lean, ¡Espero les guste! ;D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Rupturas y Agradables Encuentros**

Tan solo pensar en esos días pasados me daba tristeza, saber que no puedo volver a esa época…

Quería volver, regresar a Iwatobi y estar con mis amigos, pero, ¿Y si están en otro lugar? ¿Y si son… Diferentes? Me intrigaba mucho eso.

Subí hasta la azotea del instituto para ver si podía conseguir algo de paz y quietud, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré de nuevo. Al fin, tranquilidad y silencio… Fui hasta una de las bancas que habían y me acosté en ella, me sorprende que no me hayan dicho nada por estar aquí, ya que está prohibido, pero es culpa de Nathaniel por ser un despistado y no darse cuenta de que tengo SUS llaves de la azotea. ¿Cómo a mi hermana puede gustarle ese tipo? Si mal no recuerdo, ella estaba enamorada de Haru…

Si lo pienso bien, ella no ama a Nathaniel, y yo no amo a Castiel… Ni siquiera le he dicho "Te amo" alguna vez ni él a mí, siempre es un "Te quiero", pero ya que, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No soy nadie para obligarle. A veces me da pavor dejarlo por ahí en el instituto, Debrah siempre trata de hacerme a un lado y tratar de llegar a Castiel, no creí odiar a alguien tanto como la odio a ella, solo lo utiliza, y él no se lo merece.

Miré al cielo mientras la brisa otoñal soplaba algo fuerte, haciendo que mis mechones rubios se movieran hacia la derecha, algunos cubriendo gran parte de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, intentando entregarme a los brazos de la paz, pero una vibración molesta no me lo permitía en lo absoluto. Saqué mi celular y me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba llamando, y si, era Rosalya. Sin opción alguna, contesté.

— **What is it Rosalya, i'm busy right now. (Que pasa Rosalya, estoy ocupada en este momento.) **—Dije.

— **_Where the fuck are you?! The class starts in two minutes! (¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡La clase comienza en dos minutos!) _**—Me gritó.

— **I'm gonna skip class today, i'm not feeling very well. (Me saltaré la clase hoy, no me siento muy bien. **—Contesté con un tono de molestia.

— **_Oh come on! I know it's the last day of school but you- (¡Oh vamos! Sé que es el último día de clases, pero tu-)_ **—Logró decir, antes de que cortara la llamada.

Con la molestia de esa "Interesante" conversación, me levanté, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida de la azotea.

Bajando ya las escaleras del instituto, dirigí una pequeña pero asesina mirada a Ámber, la hermana de Nathaniel, y su séquito de clones (Li y Charlotte), o más bien, sus "Amigas". No me llevaba muy bien con las chicas del instituto, con quienes si me llevaba bien son Kim, Violeta, Rosalya e Iris, ¿Con los chicos? Con todos me llevaba bien, no había ni uno con el que no me llevara de maravilla, más no puedo considerarlos amigos o a las chicas amigas, solo a Rosalya.

Siempre fui una ingenua, tengo pocas amistades verdaderas ya que la mayoría con quien entablaba una amistad, se dejaban llevar por la avaricia, las mentiras, los lujos, la riqueza, la apariencia, etc. Odio a la gente así, la aborrezco. Tengan como ejemplo a Ámber y su séquito de clones, Debrah y Karla. Siempre con esas chicas tenía una especie de Guerra Fría, odio mutuo sin agresión física, aunque, si se me acercan, acabarán en camilla. Los pasillos ahora estaban vacíos obviamente, todos estaban en clase en este momento, caminé hacia las puertas del instituto y salí del establecimiento.

No sé ni para que vine al instituto hoy, ¿Quién diablos viene el último día? Nada importante pasa de todas maneras. En la entrada del instituto pude divisar la cabellera roja de Castiel, parece que alguien también se saltará las clases… No quería hablar con nadie, traté de seguir de largo con la cabeza baja, pero él me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él.

— **Skipping class again? (¿Saltándote la clase otra vez?) **—Pregunté.

— **Yeah, i see that you're going to skip class too… (Si, veo que tú también te saltarás la clase…) **—Contestó divertido.

— **I'm not feeling very well... That's all… (No me siento bien… Eso es todo…) **—Dije con mi tono calmado de siempre.

— **That's what you always say when you're going to skip class. C'mon, tell me what's wrong. (Eso es lo que siempre dices cuando te vas a saltar la clase. Vamos, dime qué te pasa.) **—Dijo, ¿Algo preocupado?

Desvié la mirada.

— **Trust me, it's nothing, you don't have to worry about it. (Créeme, no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.) **—Lo miré y le sonreí un poco.

Él pareció dudarlo un poco, pero luego suspiró. Miró su reloj y se tensó.

— **Well… I have to go… (Bueno… Tengo que irme…) **—Dijo algo nervioso. Espera, ¿Nervioso?— **See ya in other moment… (Te veo en otro momento…) **—Dijo y se fue alejando.

Arqueé una ceja, ni siquiera se despidió con un beso como lo hacíamos siempre, ya va una semana que pasa esto, se ha estado comportando muy extraño con todos esta semana… ¿Estará viendo a alguien más? No, no lo creo… No sería capaz… ¿O sí?

Hemos salido por más de 8 meses… ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para él? Él se la da de chico malo, pero, él en verdad es bueno… No sería capaz de hacer algo como engañarme, yo jamás le he engañado, no me lo merezco, ni él se merecería que yo lo engañara. Caminé en dirección a mi casa, pero no estaba nada concentrada, tan solo pensar en la indiferencia de Castiel esta semanas me hace tener dudas, no puedo concentrarme, ni siquiera sé si voy dirección a mi casa…

No te des la vuelta… No te des la vuelta… ¡No te des la vuelta Minori!

Al diablo, me rindo.

Di la vuelta y fui dirección a casa de Castiel, necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre con él. Corría lo más rápido que podía, y en tan solo unos 10 minutos logré llegar a su edificio. Subí las escaleras hasta el pis la derecha vi su puerta, estaba entreabierta. ¿Qué? ¿Entreabierta? ¡Qué demente! ¿Y si su perro Demonio se escapa?

Entré en silencio, sin olvidar murmurar "Con permiso" para evitar la mala educación, no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina, obviamente está arriba. Subí las escaleras en silencio y fui hasta su habitación. La puerta entreabierta otra vez.

La abrí un poco y… Lo que vi ahí me dejó helada.

Castiel. Debrah. Besándose y tocándose entre ellos. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Lo esperaba de ella, pero de él no. Por este tipo de cosas es que no confío en los que me rodean, se dejan llevar por la apariencia y las mentiras.

Bajé las escaleras dispuesta a irme, saqué mi celular y le escribí un mensaje diciendo: **_"It's over between us. (Se terminó entre nosotros.)"_** Y salí de su casa con rapidez, azotando la puerta para que él pudiera comprender cómo me enteré. ¿Por qué he de estar con un mentiroso? Siempre me mintieron todos, yo lo sabía, sabía que mudarme a Denver fue el peor error de mi vida. Corrí a toda la velocidad que podía hasta mi casa, sintiendo gotas de lluvia en todo mi cuerpo, ya hasta sentía mi chaqueta un poco mojada. **_(N/A: La apariencia de Minori es como la chica que está en mi foto de perfil, pero con más pechos, claro. xD)._** Fui a Starbucks para comprar un café y quizá un pastel de chocolate, no hay nada mejor para quitar las decepciones que café y pastel.

Mi celular vibraba, llegando mensajes y llamadas de Castiel, pero las ignoré, no tiene justificación lo que hizo. Fui hasta la caja y pagué mi Cappuccino y mi pastel de chocolate, el pastel en una bolsita y el café en mi mano derecha. Caminé dispuesta a salir del lugar, hasta que choqué con alguien.

— **¡L-Lo siento! **—Dijo una voz femenina… ¿En japonés?

— **No te preocupes… **—Contesté.

Ella alzó la vista, y me quedé petrificada al ver quién era.

— **¡¿Minori?! **—Exclamó.

— **¡¿G-Gou?! **—Exclamé, con los ojos abiertos cual platos. ¡¿Qué diablos hacía la hermana de Rin en Denver?!

Nos miramos como por 2 minutos, pero luego reaccionamos.

— **¿T-Tú qué haces aquí en Denver?** —Pregunté.— **Vamos, tomemos una mesa, te vas a mojar toda.** —Dije, la tomé del brazo y fuimos hasta una mesa.

Nos sentamos y le ordené un café y un pastel de vainilla, al llegar ambas cosas, aclaré mi garganta y decidí romper el silencio.

Mi relación con Gou Matsuoka era muy buena, somos mejores amigas, nos llevamos bien desde un principio. Cuando los chicos estaban en otro lado yo siempre estaba con ella, con la diferencia de que yo le llevo un año más. No había cambiado casi nada, tan solo le creció el cabello, pero de cierta manera en este momento estaba muy feliz de verla.

— **Okey, ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí en Denver? **—Volví a preguntar, mirándola fijamente.

— **Bueno… Mi mamá y yo estamos de viaje, ella quería conocer el extranjero y yo vine con ella, ya que ella no quería dejarme por mi cuenta en casa… **—Dijo, dándole un sorbo a su café. Su expresión se tornó triste y me miró.— **Tú y tu hermana se fueron sin avisar… Me sentía muy sola…**

Me sorprendí un poco, pero luego mi expresión también se tornó triste.

— **Y fue un error irnos.** —Dije con la mirada baja.

Ella me miró sorprendida y confundida a la vez. Suspiré y la miré.

— **Lo único que ha pasado desde que me fui de Iwatobi fueron cosas malas, no sabes lo tanto que extraño estar allá. Los extraño, a ti y a los chicos como no tienes idea… **—Murmuré, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera oír.

— **¿Y no pueden regresar?** —Preguntó.

— **Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es. **—Contesté.

Me arriesgaré, y le preguntaré.

— **Y… ¿Tú hermano? **—Pregunté

— **¡Ya sabía que me preguntarías eso! **—Dijo y rió un poco, aunque yo tampoco pude evitar reír por eso.— **Él sigue en Australia, pero regresará en Navidad y estudiará sus dos últimos años en Iwatobi, en la academia Samezuka. **—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Así que Rin sigue en Australia… Bueno, si llego a ir en Navidades a Iwatobi, podré verlo… ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Seguirá con la natación? Sonreí como una boba, mientras Gou me miraba divertida.

— **¿Y esa sonrisa tonta? **—Preguntó divertida y rió.

— **¡Cállate! **—Exclamé avergonzada, mientras ella se reía.

Al terminar, nos levantamos y fui a pagar lo que ordené para ella, al salir del establecimiento y al notar de que ya había parado de llover, nos decidimos en ir al parque o a el hotel en donde se estaban hospedando ella y su mamá. Ella insistió con su hiperactivo entusiasmo el parque, pues, el parque será.

Caminamos un rato mientras hablábamos del pasado: El relevo, nuestros momentos amigables, nuestros días felices, etc. Pero sobre todo, hablamos del relevo. Lo que ella no sabía era que enterramos el trofeo en una "Capsula del tiempo", ella pareció sorprendida, ya que pensaba que los chicos lo dejaron en el "Iwatobi Swimming Club".

* * *

**_~Short flashback (Flashback corto): Después del relevo~_**

**_— Pongámoslo en esta cápsula del tiempo, ¡Así lo desenterraremos cuando seamos adultos! —Dijo Rin, con su alegría y sonrisa de siempre._**

**_Colocó el trofeo en la cápsula, mientras todos mirábamos como lo colocaba, todos sonrientes a excepción de Haru, ya que el mantenía su expresión seria de siempre. _**

**_— ¿No creen que es romántico? —Dijo el peli-magenta, soltando una risita._**

**_Mi hermana, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos por ese comentario, mientras Haru desviaba la mirada con su seriedad de siempre._**

**_~Fin del flashback~_**

* * *

Solté una risita ante tal recuerdo. Gou me miró confundida.

— **¿De qué te ríes?** —Preguntó.

— **De nada, Gou. **—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **¡Es KOU! **—Me gritó, haciendo un puchero.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada por la expresión en su rostro, mientras ella hacía berrinches por yo estarme riendo.

* * *

**_~Time Skip~_**

La mamá de Gou vino a por ella luego de 2 largas horas de caminar por todo el parque, yo por mi parte decidí irme directamente a mi casa. Caminando y pensando en todos los sucesos de hoy recordé mi "Extraña" ruptura con Castiel, no me esperaba que termináramos a través de un mensaje de texto… ¿Raro no? Sumergida en mis pensamientos, no noté el hecho de que ya había llegado hasta la estación para tomar el tren hacia mi casa. Entré a él y me coloqué mis audífonos de nuevo.

Luego de 10 minutos en el tren, tomé rumbo a mi casa, no sin percatarme de que mi celular volvió a vibrar. Si es Castiel, no contestaré. Lo revisé y era mi hermana, justamente diciéndome que fuera a casa, ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Troté otras calles más y logré llegar, hasta podía gritar "Aleluya" por haber llegado. Estaba cansada, obviamente.

Abrí la puerta, entré y cerré la puerta, caminé hasta el sofá y me acosté.

— **Que día… **—Me dije a mi misma.

Mi hermana vino corriendo de la cocina y me saludo, con su sonrisa de siempre.

Ella es mi hermana Antonella Morinaga, de 1.65 metros de estatura, ojos azules como el zafiro, cabello rubio como el mío, pero a diferencia de mi ella lo tiene corto, como el de Castiel. Con un flequillo que casi tapa su ojo derecho como yo, con la misma pasión por la natación, sus estilos son el de espalda y estilo libre, pero domina más el segundo.

En parte, somos gemelas. Pero fáciles de notar, jamás nos han confundido una con la otra. De seguro es por la actitud, ya que ella es como si fuesen flores y colores, mientras que yo soy más reservada.

Ella se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y me sonrió.

— **Te tengo una muy buena noticia. **—Dijo. Como ven, hablamos en japonés, aquí y en todos lados, para evitar que nos entiendan.

Me acomodé sentada y alcé una ceja.

— **¿Qué cosa? **—Pregunté.

Luego… Lo que dijo me dejó petrificada. Por dentro estallé de felicidad, mientras que mi rostro estaba sorprendido, mientras que mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos por aquella noticia.

**_"Estudiaremos nuestros dos últimos años de clases en Iwatobi, nos mudaremos en un mes…"_**

* * *

**_¡Y aquí termina el capítulo uno!_**

**_¿No se esperaban a Gou verdad? xD  
La ruptura entre Castiel y Minori fue temprana, lo sé, pero tendrán que ver que pasa… uwu_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Un chocolate? ¿Un centavo? :c (?)_**

**_Bueno, el próximo capítulo se centrará en Free!, tranquilos. x3_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_By: Minori Ainsworth _**


	3. C2: Encuentros y Entradas sin permiso

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Primero que nada, gracias a quienes han leído este fic, significa mucho. uwu~  
Segundo, gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows. Tercero, No solo me tardé por lo que les dije, también porque Free! Eternal Summer terminó y sufrí una crisis existencial… ;n; (?)_**

**_Bueno, basta de dramas, aquí está el capítulo 2 de este Fanfic Crossover.  
A partir de ahora, basaré los capítulos de este fic en los de Free! (Osea, un capítulo = Un episodio de Free!) (Pero escrito a mi manera, claro ;3)._**

**Disclaimer: Corazón de Melón y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

**- Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.**

**_Pasen y lean, ¡Espero les guste! ;D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros y Entradas sin permiso:**

Aquella noticia me dejó petrificada, ¡Obviamente estaba feliz! ¿Buena noticia? ¡Para mí era una maravilla! Por dentro parecía una fangirl enloquecida, pero por fuera me mantuve con calma, para evitar perder mi imagen. Miré como mi hermana tenía su típica sonrisa tierna en el rostro, la abracé, al menos eso podía hacer para agradecerle, ella correspondió.

— **Veo que estás feliz… **—Dijo ella, riendo.

— **¡No te imaginas cuanto! **—Contesté.— **Pero créeme, Rosalya nos va a matar por irnos. Si nos chilló por no haberla llevado a Nueva York con nosotras hace un año, imagina cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que nos mudamos… **—Dije, evitando reírme.

Sin poder contenernos, reímos a fondo.

— **¿Y en donde estudiaremos?** —Pregunté.

— **Estudiaremos en una academia de chicas, llamada "Sakagami". Una academia hermana de "Samezuka". **—Dijo. Lo que faltaba, una escuela de SOLO chicas.

Alto… ¿Samezuka?

* * *

**-Short flashback-**

**_— Él sigue en Australia, pero regresará en Navidad y estudiará sus dos últimos años en Iwatobi, en la academia Samezuka. —Dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

**-Fin del flashback-**

* * *

Ya recordé… Gou mencionó esa academia mientras estábamos en Starbucks… Pero no importa, iba a regresar a mi verdadero hogar, eso es lo que interesa.

Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos charlando un rato en el sofá hasta caer la noche. Al dar las 7:30PM fui a mi habitación y revisé mi celular, varias llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes no leídos. Y si, de Castiel. No me interesaba, no voy a contestarle ni de chiste. Borré los mensajes, apagué mi celular y lo aventé a otro lado. Sin el más remoto sueño, abrí la puerta de mi balcón y apoyé mis brazos en el barandal, alzando mi mirada y contemplando las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena de la fría noche. Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de nadar, pero no puedo obviamente ya que hace frío, y el agua de la piscina del Sweet Amoris debe estar helada a muerte. Tenía ganas de irme a Iwatobi inmediatamente, no iba a hacer nada en vacaciones, siempre me quedo encerrada con mi inmenso aburrimiento. Veía a la ciudad, las luces de los edificios, locales y casas hacían lucir la ciudad muy hermosa, empezó a ventar y sentía como el frío nocturno golpeaba levemente mi rostro, moviendo también en sí mis rubios cabellos. Luego de un rato de contemplar la noche y las estrellas, regresé a mi habitación y cerré con seguro la puerta de mi balcón.

Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo, hasta que en un par de horas el sueño logró consumirme.

* * *

**-5 meses después- (N/A: Okey, ya basta de Corazón de Melón, empecemos con "Free!". Demasiado relleno xD)**

Si soy realmente honesta, no creí que una mudanza fuera tan difícil y tardara tanto. El tiempo estimado era de un mes, pero nos tardamos mucho más de lo usual… Pero ya todo fue listo.

Como yo quería vivir por mi cuenta, me mudé a un departamento cerca de la academia, desgraciadamente, a mi hermana no le gustó mucho el hecho de que yo viviera sola. Sin otra opción, ella se mudó con mi tía Agatha. La única diferencia que tiene nuestra academia de la de Samezuka, es que no es una academia de internas. Le contamos a nuestros amigos del Sweet Amoris que nos mudábamos, y es tal y como me lo esperaba: Rosalya chilló y se puso triste, Lysandro se deprimió, mucho, Kentin decía que no nos lo permitiría, Armin ignoró la situación, Alexy también chilló y se entristeció, Violeta lloró un poco -Lo que me dolió bastante-, Kim se entristeció, Iris igual, entre los otros. Todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal, el único que faltaba era Castiel, el cual no tenía ni tiene idea de que nos fuimos. Para Ámber, Li, Charlotte, Karla y Debrah fue como un milagro, ya que ellas nos tenían odio, por supuesto.

Hoy es la ceremonia de apertura en nuestro nuevo instituto, ¡Que pereza ir! Solo es una ceremonia, pero ya que mi hermana es insistente… No tengo opción. Saqué de la bolsa el uniforme y… Lo miré MUY extrañada.

**[1] **¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡Es como el traje de Rosalya! Lo que tiene de diferente es que tiene manga larga -Sin las mangas moradas- y no tiene la parte cortada en V del chaleco, haciendo que el chaleco llegara hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda, el resto es igual… Otra diferencia es que los colores son diferentes, ya que la corbata y el pequeño chaleco eran blancos con franjas doradas en los bordes, y el vestido era negro, noté que en la solapa izquierda del chaleco se encontraba la pequeña insignia de la academia bordada. Debo admitir, que el uniforme es lindo, me sentiré como Rosalya, pero es lindo.

Me coloqué el uniforme y me miré al espejo, era MUY ajustado, cómodo pero ajustado, me hacía notar mucho la parte frontal **_(N/A: Los pechos. xD)_**. Me sentía rara, nunca usé un uniforme escolar, usualmente en primaria y en el Sweet Amoris usábamos ropa de calle, pero ya que. Me coloqué mis medias negras hasta los muslos y mis botines de tacón negros, ya que no quería usar zapatos normales escolares. Sin olvidar mi higiene, me cepillé, peiné mi cabello rubio y me lavé la cara. Agarré dos mechones de mi cabello, uno izquierdo y uno derecho, e hice una coleta un poco pequeña detrás de mi cabeza, dejando el resto de mi cabello suelto. Tomé mi bolso, el cual era gris con los bordes blancos y la tira blanca, y fui corriendo hacia la entrada de mi departamento. Bajé hasta la entrada del edificio y ahí me esperaba mi hermana con su uniforme, lista y sonriente.

Nos dirigimos a la academia, caminábamos hablando sobre que creíamos que nos esperaba al llegar a la ceremonia, pero en un momento ella se detuvo, yo me volteé y la miré confundida.

— **¿Por qué te detienes? **—Pregunté.

Ella lo meditó un poco.

— **No quiero ir a la ceremonia. **—Dijo, con un puchero.

Espera… ¿QUÉ? ¡Yo tampoco quería ir! ¡TÚ me arrastraste a ir!

— **¿Significa que nos pusimos los uniformes para NADA? ¡Quien te entiende! **—Chillé irritada, haciendo que mi hermana se riera.

— **Quiero ver a Har- ¡D-Digo a los chicos! **—Dijo alterada.

Te pillé hermanita, ibas a decir "Quiero ver a Haru". Sonreí con picardía.

— **Hagamos algo. **—Dije.— **Tu ve a ver a Haru a su casa, y yo voy a por Makoto, ¿Te parece?**

Sonrió.

— **¡Trato hecho! **—Dijo alegre y nos estrechamos la mano.

* * *

**Narra: Antonella**

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en buscar a los chicos, Minori fue a por Makoto, yo voy a por Haru, ¿Seguirá viviendo en el mismo lugar que en el pasado? Eso espero…

Al cabo de unos minutos llegué al sector en donde vive, caminé un poco y una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— **¿Antonella? ¡Mira que grande estas niña! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!**—Dijo la ancianita.

**[2]** — **¡Tamura-san!** —Sonreí.— **Es cierto, ha pasado mucho… **—Reí.

— **¿Vas a buscar a Haruka? **—Dijo, yo asentí.— **Bueno, espero verte pronto, que tengas un bonito día.** —Me dijo con una sonrisa.

— **¡Igualmente! **—Dije, me despedí y continué con mi camino.

Llegué a las largas escaleras y empecé a subir con paso acelerado, en la mitad de mi subida encontré a un gatito blanco de ojos verdes, no pude evitar detenerme y acariciarlo un poco, ¡Era tan mono! Reí y continué subiendo hasta llegar a la casa de Haru.

Llegué hasta la puerta de su casa y toqué el timbre.

…

Nada.

Toqué otra vez…

…

Aún nada.

Torcí el gesto dándome por vencida y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera, la abrí y entré, sin olvidarme de mis modales dije "Con permiso" antes de entrar.

_'Seguro está en la tina…' _pensé. Fui por el pasillo y antes de entrar en el baño vi una cesta con su piyama, si, sin duda estaba en la tina pero… Por favor que tenga el traje de baño puesto… Me sonrojé, ¡¿Por qué pienso en "Ese" tipo de cosas ahora?! Abrí lentamente la puerta del baño, susurrando "Con permiso". Haru sacó la cabeza del agua y sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera, así secándolo. Yo me acerqué a la tina con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en mi rostro y extendí mi mano hacia él. Él me miró.

— **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Haru. **—Dije con mi dulce voz, y le dediqué una sonrisa.

El me escaneó con la mirada, abrió los ojos como platos cuando me reconoció.

— **No puede ser… ¡¿Antonella?! **—Exclamó, tomando mi mano levantándose y saliendo de la tina. _'Gracias a dios trae traje de baño…'_ pensé.

— **¡En persona! **—Dije y reí.

Sentí sus brazos abrazarme por la cintura con fuerza, ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Estaba roja como un tomate, me tomó por sorpresa, pero sin dudar ni un segundo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, respondiendo a su abrazo.

— **Me alegra que hayas vuelto… **—Susurró.

Me sonrojé aún más. Sonreí.

— **No sabes cuánto te extrañe… **—Dije, apenas oíble. Espero no lo haya escuchado… Aclaré mi garganta.— **Eh, Haru… Estas mojando mi uniforme…**

El se separó y agarró su toalla, ambos salimos al baño y noté como el azabache se dirigía a la cocina.

— **Haru, que vas a- **—Vi que se puso el delantal, y por supuesto aún seguía en traje de baño.— **¿Qué haces? ¡Tienes que alistarte para ir a tu preparatoria! **—Chillé. ¡Va a llegar tarde, y el muy agua-adicto se pondrá a cocinar!

— **No he desayunado. **—Dijo con su voz calmada y seria de siempre. Vi que empezó a cocinar caballa, este chico no cambia…— **Además, a juzgar por tu uniforme, ¿No deberías estar yendo a tu academia? **—Me miró, al parecer sabe a cual iré…

— **Es la ceremonia de apertura, no iré, esas cosas siempre aburren. **—Dije.

— **Entonces yo no iré porque me aburren las clases. **—Contestó.

— **¡Haru! **—Bufé algo enojada, el soltó una pequeña risa por mi reacción.

* * *

**Narra: Minori**

Subí un par de escalones, dirigiéndome a la casa Tachibana. Cuando llegué a la puerta no dudé ni un segundo en tocar el timbre. Pasados unos momentos, la madre de Makoto abrió la puerta.

— **¿Oh? Hola, ¿Eres una amiga de Makoto? **—Dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer no me reconoce…

— **Si, lo soy. Me llamo Minori Morinaga, es un placer volver a verla, Tachibana-san. **—Sonreí, ella se sorprendió un poco.

— ¡**Oh! ¡Minori-chan! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Pasa, pasa! **—Me invitó a entrar, y yo agradecida, pasé.

La casa seguía igual de hermosa y limpia que en el pasado, habían fotos de la familia, de Makoto pequeño, etc.

La madre de Makoto me dijo que esperara en el sofá mientras le avisaba al castaño sobre mi llegada. Sus hermanos, Ran y Ren, se sentaron a mi lado, haciéndome muchas preguntas. Y cuando digo muchas, son MUCHAS. Luego de unos minutos Makoto llegó corriendo a la sala, con tanta prisa como si estuviese incendiando el lugar. Al verme, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, yo me levanté y sonreí.

— **¡Quita esa cara hombre! ¡Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma! **—Dije divertida.

Él vino con rapidez hacia mí y me abrazó, muy fuerte.

Yo correspondí el abrazo. Nos quedamos unos momentos abrazados, cuando me aparté vi que el castaño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, sujeté su rostro con mis manos y con mis pulgares limpié sus lágrimas. Me sonrió.

— **Venga, no llores, ¿Si? **—Dije.

— **E-Es que… Ha pasado mucho tiempo y… ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! **—Dijo con una sonrisa, y con algunas lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas.— **¿Y Tory?**

— **Fue a ver a Haru, quedamos en que yo vendría a buscarte y ella fuera a buscar a Haru. **—Contesté.

La madre de Makoto nos miraba con ternura, y nosotros inmediatamente nos apartamos, y por supuesto, Makoto avergonzado. Miramos la hora, nos despedimos de la y nos fuimos rápidamente de la casa, ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde a Makoto.

Ahora estamos rumbo a casa de Haru, al subir las escaleras vimos a Haru y a mi hermana saliendo de la casa. Makoto saludó a Tory y yo saludé a Haru, de verdad me encanta la idea de estar todos juntos de nuevo. Bueno… No todos…

Rumbo a la preparatoria Iwatobi, hablamos de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no estábamos, unas que otras veces nos reíamos, mientras que otras nos sorprendíamos.

— **¿Ustedes no tienen clase hoy? **—Nos preguntó Makoto.

— **Hoy es la ceremonia de apertura, pero no iremos. **—Dije.— **No quiero estar parada ahí sin hacer nada tan solo viendo en que aula quedé, de todas maneras, mientras tú y Tory se re-encontraban logré avisar por teléfono que no iríamos.**

Makoto rió.

— **No tienes límites, Minori… **—Dijo divertido, yo reí.

— **Dos fuera, quedan dos. **—Dijo mi hermana.

— **¿A qué te refieres? **—Preguntó Haru.

— **Que ya ambas estamos con ustedes, faltan Nagisa y Rin. **—Contestó, cuando mencionó a Rin me tensé.

— **Pero Rin sigue en Australia… **—Dijo Makoto.

— **No exactamente. **—Mencioné.

Los tres me miraron un poco sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez.

— **Poco antes de mudarnos, me encontré con Gou en Denver, la hermana menor de Rin. **—Dije, ellos se sorprendieron más, incluso Haru.— **Ella estaba de viaje con su mamá, y me dijo que Rin pasaría sus dos últimos años de preparatoria aquí en Iwatobi, en la Academia Samezuka.** —Concluí, mirando al suelo.

— **¡¿Samezuka?! ¡¿La poderosa escuela de natación?! **—Exclamó Makoto, yo asentí.

— **No lo sabía… **—Dijo Tory cautelosa.

Eché una mirada hacia Haru, el cual desvió la mirada después de lo que mencioné.

* * *

**-Time Skip: Preparatoria Iwatobi, primera clase finalizada-**

Haru, Makoto, Tory y yo nos dirigimos a la azotea a almorzar, mi hermana y yo tuvimos la suerte de entrar con un pase de visitante.

— **No traje almuerzo. **—Dijo Haru, mientras él y todos nosotros subíamos las escaleras hacia la azotea.

— **Puedes comprar algo en la cafetería, ¿O quieres puedes comerte esto? **—Dijo Makoto, sacando de una bolsita unas tiras de calamar.— **Es calamar, Tamura-san me ha regalado un poco esta mañana.** —Sonrió.

— **¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¡Tory-chan! ¡Mimi-chan!** —Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, nos volteamos y vimos a un chico rubio de ojos rosa oscuro.— **¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Yo también he logrado ingresar en la Preparatoria Iwatobi! **—Dijo alegre.

— **¿Mako-chan?** —Dijo Makoto.

— **¿Haru-chan?** —Dijo Haru.

— **¿Tory-chan?** —Dijo Tory.

— **¿Mimi-chan?** —Dije yo.

Luego de un momento, nos sorprendimos.

— **¡¿Nagisa?!** —Exclamamos al unísono.

Luego del encuentro, todos subimos a la azotea y miramos el paisaje.

— **Hace varios años que no nos vemos… **—Rompió el silencio mi hermana.— **Más o menos desde que clausuraron el club de natación, y más que todo el hecho de que Nagisa estaba en otra escuela. **—Nagisa asintió.

— **Y ambas se fueron de la nada… **—Murmuró el pelinegro.

Yo lo miré.

— **No fue decisión nuestra, Haru.** —Añadí. Él me miró.— **Nuestra tía tomó esa decisión de manera apresurada, íbamos a avisarles, pero nos fuimos inmediatamente.** —Tory asintió, dándome la razón.

— **¡Lo importante es que ya están aquí! **—Exclamó alegre Nagisa. Reímos un poco y asentimos.

Mirando la preparatoria desde en donde estábamos, eché un vistazo hacia la piscina.

— **¡Woah! ¡Hay un árbol de cerezos cerca de la piscina! **—Dijo el rubio.

— **Por desgracia, esa piscina esta en mal estado y no se puede usar, y no hay un club de natación aquí… **—Contestó Makoto con una sonrisa triste.

— **Entonces, Haru-chan, ¿En donde nadas? **—Preguntó.

— **Ya dejé de nadar. **—Soltó.

Tory y Nagisa se sorprendieron con una expresión triste.

— **Él dejó las competencias, más no dejo de nadar en general.** —Avisó Makoto, haciendo que Tory y Nagisa se calmaran.

Ellos cuatro se quedaron charlando, mientras yo miraba esa vieja piscina, no sería mala idea restaurarla… Con la rara sensación de estar siendo observada, miré la puerta de la azotea, en donde se encontraba cierta peli-magenta que me encontré en Denver mirándome. Ella al verme con los chicos y mi hermana, me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la saludé gestualmente, me devolvió el saludo y fue a sentarse con su amiga a comer.

Luego de nosotros comer, salimos de la azotea.

— **¿Saben? Van a demoler nuestro antiguo club de natación... **—Rompió el silencio Nagisa.— **¿Qué tal si le echamos una visita antes de que eso ocurra?**

— **¿A desenterrar "Aquello"?** —Preguntó el castaño.

— **¡Exacto!** —Contestó sonriente.

— **Agradezco la oferta, pero tengo mucho por desempacar.** —Dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Haru se negaba, Nagisa insistía, Tory y Makoto accedieron, y convencieron a Haru por el hecho de que hay una piscina. Nagisa continuaba insistiéndome, y yo seguía negándome, ¡Tengo que desempacar! Se dio por vencido y yo sonreí victoriosa.

* * *

**-Time Skip: Tarde-**

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa y Tory se despidieron de mí y se dirigieron a casa de Haru, yo fui rumbo a mi departamento. Siendo honesta, no tenía ganas de ir al antiguo club de natación.

Al llegar al edificio pasé la planta baja, subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 9. De repente mi celular suena, el sonido de un mensaje de texto. Saco mi celular y veo que el mensaje es de Gou.

_De: Gou Matsuoka  
Asunto: ¡Tenemos que hablar!_

_'¡Minori! ¿Tú y los chicos ya han hablado con mi hermano?'_

Miré el mensaje confundida mientras salía del ascensor, ¿Hablar con él? ¿Para qué? Continuaba mirando el mensaje mientras caminaba, y me percaté que ya había llegado a mi puerta. Arriba del timbre estaba mi apellido: Morinaga.

Entré al departamento dejando mis cosas a un lado y fui hasta la sala, mi departamento era pequeño, ideal para una sola persona. Me puse a desempacar con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba música con mi I-Pod. Mi departamento era perfecto, tenía dos habitaciones, una habitación era el baño, y la otra era mi cuarto. En la sala tenía un sofá negro largo de tres espacios, una mesita de café de madera al frente del sofá, al frente de la mesita había un televisor pantalla plana encima de un mueble de madera blanca con cuatro espacios, en el espacio izquierdo estaba el reproductor DVD, en el espacio derecho habían varias películas, en el espacio abajo del izquierdo estaba mi XBOX, y en el espacio abajo del derecho habían varios juegos. Me senté en el sofá al termina de desempacar lo de la sala. En la pared derecha había una gran puerta deslizable -O ventanal- de vidrio que cubría casi toda la pared, ya que eso conducía al balcón, donde podía ver la ciudad, con cortinas blancas en la parte superior para cuando no esté en casa o quiera cerrarlas. La cocina también estaba ubicada muy bien, no era ni grande ni pequeña, era media y moderna. Refrigerador, horno con estufas incluidas, entre otras cosas. Me levanté y me puse a desempacar las cosas de la cocina. Coloqué los platos, vasos, copas y tazas en los gabinetes de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala. Definitivamente, mi casa era lujosa. Pequeña, pero lujosa.

Luego de un rato largo de desempacado masivo me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, no sin antes contestarle a Gou, ya que con la desempacada masiva, olvidé el mensaje.

_Para: Gou Matsuoka  
Asunto: Sin asunto._

_'Lamento la tardanza en contestar Kou, estaba desempacando.  
Contestando tu pregunta, te diré que no, no hemos hablado con tu hermano.'_

Al cabo de dos minutos, sonó de nuevo mi celular, otro mensaje de Gou.

_De: Gou Matsuoka  
Asunto: ¡Tenemos que hablar!_

_'Pues tú deberías. Cuando le conté que volvías a Iwatobi, ¡Reaccionó como si fuese la mejor noticia del mundo! ¡No sabes lo mucho que él ha hablado de ti desde que regresó aquí!'_

¿Le había contado? Me sonrojé bastante, ¿El había hablado de mí? Sonreí, me conmueve, y me alegra mucho a la vez.

Dejé mi celular encima de la tapa del inodoro, me quité todo y entré en la ducha.

* * *

**Narra: Antonella**

Al caer la noche y cada uno de nosotros con ropa de calle, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa y Yo nos dirigimos hacia el deteriorado Iwatobi Swim Club con una pala para desenterrar el trofeo del relevo. Al ver el lugar no era de sorpresa que Makoto se asustara, Haru permaneció tranquilo y Nagisa trató de convencernos de que el lugar estaba embrujado, ya que, según él, hace unos días unas personas que estuvieron aquí vieron unas sombras y oyeron voces sollozando. No desconfío de él, pero eso no lo creo. Nagisa nos echó "Sal purificada" en los hombros, lo que resultó ser azúcar común…

Al entrar vimos varios lugares, a plena vista notamos que el lugar no estaba tan malo por dentro, fuimos a los vestidores, por los pasillos y a la sala de descanso, en el cual vimos la foto original de cuando los chicos ganaron el relevo, apenas si quiera recordé que el entrenador Sasabe le dio una copia de la foto a Minori. Haru tomó la foto y la guardó.

Continuamos caminando por los pasillos, cuando vi hacia la derecha vi una silueta acercándose a nosotros. Me asusté un poco y me puse detrás de Haru.

— **¿Q-Quien es? **—Murmuré con miedo.

Cuando se acercó más y levantó la mirada pude verlo.

Ojos rojos cual cerezas, cabello magenta.

— **Yo. **—Dijo, sujetando su gorra.

Nagisa y Makoto se miraron confundidos.

— **No creí que me encontraría con ustedes aquí. **—Dijo, quitándose la gorra.

Como sospechaba.

— **¡Rin! **—Exclamamos todos, menos Haru.

Mientras Nagisa decía algunas cosas Rin clavó su mirada en mí con el ceño un poco fruncido, creo que no soy quien él esperaba ver. Al parecer esperaba ver a Minori en vez de a mí. Bajó la mirada y luego vio a Haru.

— **Haru. ¿Aún te sigues juntando con ellos? Heh, no progresas. **—Dijo con arrogancia.

Makoto, Nagisa y yo lo miramos confundidos y a la vez tristes.

— **¿Y tú qué? ¿Has progresado en algo? **—Contestó Haru.

— **Que bueno que preguntas, tengamos una competencia. **—Dijo Rin y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la piscina, seguido por Haru.

— **¿Eh? **—Solté.

— **¿Nos dejaron atrás? **—Preguntó Nagisa.

— **¡Alto! ¡Esperen un momento! **—Dijimos los tres al unísono, corriendo hacia ellos.

Al llegar a la vacía piscina ellos se quitaron la ropa, revelando sus trajes de baño, ¿Cómo van a nadar aquí? ¡Ni siquiera hay agua! Justo antes de que se zambulleran, notaron la piscina vacía. ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Se romperían el cráneo si se hubiesen zambullido ahí!

Rin agarró sus cosas, y justo antes de irse, nos miró con el trofeo del relevo en las manos.

— **Supongo que vinieron por esto.** —Dijo.— **Ténganlo, yo ya no lo necesito. **—Lo soltó, el trofeo cayó al piso y se fue.

Nos quedamos pasmados, pero algo entristecidos de la actitud de Rin.

_'Ese no es él…' _Pensé.

* * *

**-Time Skip: El día siguiente, tarde-**

Al día siguiente fuimos a nuestras clases normales, en la academia nos presentamos normalmente, somos las nuevas del lugar. Dos chicas faltaron hoy de nuestra clase. Aunque para Haru, Makoto y Nagisa no fue nada bonito lo de anoche, el director los regañó por estar sin permiso en un lugar clausurado… No le contamos a Minori lo que ocurrió ni de que nos encontramos a Rin, no se cual sería su reacción. Ahora estamos en casa de Haru, ahora que sabemos de parte de Minori que Rin está en la Academia Samezuka, Nagisa trata de convencer a Haru de que vayamos, y este sigue negándose.

Al cabo de unos minutos, lo logramos convencer con el pretexto de nadar en la piscina techada.

Fuimos a paso rápido hacia Samezuka hacia el club de natación, los espiamos tratando de buscar a Rin, pero no estaba ahí. Haru se empezó a quitar la ropa.

— **¡No te la quites aquí! **—Dijo Makoto, deteniéndolo.

Yo desvié la mirada, sonrojada.

— **¡Fueron ustedes quienes me trajeron aquí para que nadara! **—Contestó Haru enojado.

— **Ya cálmense, hay que esperar a que se vayan… **—Dijo Nagisa.

— **Otra vez sin autorización… **—Dijo Makoto dándose por vencido.

Vimos que Haru continuó quitándose la ropa.

— **¡Que te esperes! **—Exclamamos Makoto y yo.

* * *

**Narra: Minori**

Al caer la noche decidí llevarle a mi hermano un libro que me prestó, él al igual que Rin está en Samezuka, y también es parte del club de natación.

Ahora que lo pienso… Puedo usar este libro como pretexto para ir y ver a Rin…

Sonreí. Me coloqué una camisa negra sin mangas, unos shorts marrones y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo negras, el tacón era de 5 centímetros, por algo se llama así. Arreglé mi cabello igual a cuando voy a la academia y me miré al espejo. Al terminar de alistarme me puse un bolso de lado, tomé el libro y salí disparada de mi departamento hacia Samezuka.

Al cabo de 10 minutos logre llegar a la entrada, pero a la entrada de la sección de los dormitorios.

Entré a la recepción, pedí un pase de visitante y me permitieron pasar. Subí un par de escalones y vi varias puertas, las cuales eran algunos de los dormitorios, me detuve a ver la "210", y vi que al lado de la puerta tenía "Nitori" y abajo "Matsuoka". Iba a tocar la puerta, pero no pude, estaba muy nerviosa… Seguí mi camino y llegué a la que tenía el número "212", la cual al lado de la puerta tenía "Morinaga" arriba y "Kazuki" abajo. Toqué la puerta y abrió mi hermano.

El es Andrew Morinaga, tiene 17 años al igual que nosotras, pero es 8 meses mayor que nosotras. Tiene cabello rubio y ojos grises al igual que yo, su cabello era largo hasta el final del cuello, algo alborotado en los lados y con un flequillo que casi tapa su ojo derecho, su físico era como el de un nadador, musculoso. Traía una camisa negra sin mangas, dejando a la vista sus bien formados brazos y unos pantalones azules oscuros. Él me sonrió.

— **Hola hermanita~ **—Dijo con voz melosa.

— **Hey Andrew, ten tu libro, gracias por prestármelo. **—Se lo mostré y él lo tomó.

— **No hay de que, cuando lo necesites de nuevo tan solo dímelo. **—Me sonrió.

Me despedí de él, ofreció llevarme a casa pero le dije que no importaba. _'Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé, pero aún no conseguí ver a Rin…' _pensé. Bajé las escaleras y mientras caminaba por los pasillos vi dos maquinas de bebidas, un refresco no me vendría mal.

Metí un billete, coloqué el código de la bebida y al caer la bebida de la máquina la tomé. Abrí mi refresco y me apoyé en una de las paredes laterales mientras bebía.

Oí unos pasos a lo lejos y me tensé, el lugar estaba algo oscuro, unas pocas luces alumbrando el lugar. No me atreví a mirar y continué revisando mis mensajes en mi celular mientras bebía. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, definitivamente, alguien se estaba acercando a mí. Los ignoré. Poco después, esos pasos pararon.

— **No creí encontrarte aquí. **—Dijo una voz, masculina.

_'Esa voz…' _pensé. Alcé la mirada hacia la izquierda y lo vi.

El chico que he amado desde que se fue, el que nunca salió de mi mente en ningún momento.

Rin.

Estaba vestido con su uniforme blanco de Samezuka, al verlo mis ojos se abrieron como platos y dejé caer accidentalmente la lata vacía de mi refresco al suelo. No podía ni decir ni una palabra.

— **R-Rin… **—Apenas llegué a decir.

— **¿Qué haces ahí parada? Tú me debes algo. **—Dijo con voz divertida y con una sonrisa burlona, extendiendo sus brazos.

Corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, él correspondió de inmediato.

El abrazo duró bastante, sentí que mientras me abrazaba acariciaba mi cabello con gentileza, ¿El alegre Rin seguirá afuera? ¿O habrá cambiado su actitud?

Nos separamos y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

— **No lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de noche… **—Preguntó el peli-magenta.

— **Fui a entregarle a mi hermano un libro que me prestó, tenía sed y tomé una bebida. Nada grandioso. **—Contesté y luego reí, al igual que él.

Caminamos por el área deportiva de Samezuka, hablando sobre el pasado, varias cosas aburridas, y otras interesantes.

— **¿Hace cuanto volviste? **—Preguntó.

— **Volvimos hace dos días, fue una mudanza algo problemática… **—Dije.— **¿Y tú? ¿Hace cuanto volviste?**

— **Creo que hace un mes.** —Dijo.

— **Un "Creo" no me convence. **—Dije divertida, ambos reímos.

Mientras charlábamos y reíamos, al pasar al lado del establecimiento de la piscina oímos ruidos, o más bien, voces.

Nos asomamos a ver, y eran mi hermana, Haru, Makoto y Nagisa.

— **¿Qué demonios…? **—Dijo Rin, enojado.

Pero… ¿Por qué no estaba alegre de verlos?

Rin tomó mi mano y me jaló con él hacia el área de la piscina, de un golpe abrió la puerta, ocasionando un estruendo que sonó por todo el lugar.

— **¿Qué se han creído ustedes? **—Dijo Rin enojado acercándose a ellos, jalándome a mí con él.

Los cuatro estaban en la piscina, pero al parecer Haru y Tory son los únicos con traje de baño, Makoto estaba en sus pantalones del instituto, mientras que Nagisa no lo sé.

— **¡Rin! **—Se sorprendió Makoto. Luego me miró.— **¿Minori?**

— **¿Tú sabías que ellos estaban aquí?** —Me preguntó el peli-magenta mientras me miraba enojado.

Iba a contestar que no, pero Tory se me adelantó.

— **Déjala fuera de esto, ella no sabía que vendríamos. **—Protestó mi hermana, defendiéndome. Rin la miró desafiante.

— **¡Vinimos a verte, Rin-cha-! **—Dijo Nagisa, pero fue interrumpido por Rin.

— **¡Váyanse! **—Exclamó el peli-magenta.

Los chicos lo miraron con tristeza, Haru salió de debajo del agua con la mirada baja.

— **…Libre. **—Murmuró.

— **¿Eh?** —Alcanzamos a decir Rin y yo.

— **¿No lo recuerdas? **—Dijo Haru.— **Que yo solo nado estilo libre.**

Todos lo miraron con confusión, menos Makoto, que lo miraba con tristeza.

El pelinegro salió del agua con la mirada baja y se paró frente a Rin, algo lejos de él, mientras que yo seguía atrás del peli-magenta.

Haru sacudió su cabello y miró desafiante a Rin.

— **Quiero que me muestres esa vista de nuevo, he olvidado cómo se veía. **—Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

Rin se sorprendió de manera molesta, pero bajó la mirada y sonrió.

— **Si… Te la mostraré.** —Murmuró.— **Pero…**—Levantó la mirada y lo vio desafiante.— **No será la misma de aquella vez, será una totalmente diferente.**

Se avecinaba una competencia feroz, pero la actitud de Rin no era la misma, no era el que yo conocía y amaba…

_'No… Este no es Rin…'_ pensé.

* * *

**_¡Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic!_**

**_Está largo, lo sé, ¿Les gustó? :3_**

**_Antes de despedirme, supongo que habrán notado un número en alguno de los párrafos, por ejemplo: [1]  
Eso significa que los explicaré aquí._**

**El número [1]: No me juzguen, no tenía ideas para el uniforme de la academia de Minori y Antonella… xDD**

**El número [2]: Tamura-san es la viejita que aparece en el primer episodio de Free! y Free! Eternal Summer. Ustedes deben conocerla.**

**_Como les dije, el siguiente tardará un poco, ¡Pero será igual de largo! ¡Lo prometo!_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Un caramelo? ¿Un centavo? :c (?)_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo amigos/as! ;3_**

**_By: Minori Ainsworth_**


End file.
